


Potížisté

by Izvin



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hunt, Ombra, POV Animal, Troublemaker - Freeform, chicken, marten - Freeform, wild
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Momentka ze života Tančiohně a jeho zvířecí společnice.





	Potížisté

Rychlej pohyb. Křik. Převržené harampádí. Hrmotné vstávaní. Běh. Lapající ruce. Sevřelá pěst. Letíci kámen. A pak další zbraň. Jenže pružná hnědá bestie s kuriózními růžky na hlavě peláší rychle a mrštně. Stejně proradná v divočině i v uličkách Ombry. Znenadání je pryč i se svou kořistí a oloupení měšťané na ni můžou už jen marně přivolávat svrab a neštovice. Nic z toho ji netrápí, zajímá jí jen voňavý teplý úlovek v tesácích.

Teď, když je v bezpečí šeré mezery mezi dvěma domky, ji pustí a drobným čumáčkem znova očichá. Pak se spokojeně zakousne. Stín nad ní najednou ztmavne, ale jí to nerozruší, neboť pach příchozího cizince zná. Dým z kouzelného plamenu, les, slabý závan víl a tančící lidské samičky, se kterou se tak rád pojímá do náručí.

  
"Ach Gwin, copak po městě nelítá dosť špačků a holubů? Musíš lovit kuřata?"

  
Kuna na něj krátce pohlédne a pak se vrátí k obírání vlhkých kostiček. S pobaveným úšklebkem na zjizvené tváři muž usedne k ní a podrbe ji na hlavě. Proč si ze všech možních zvěrů ochočil zrovna kunu? Nejspíš ta podoba. Ikdyž by si troufal říct, že problémy vyhledáva daleko míň. To spíš ony jej. A taky se v nich snadněji zamotá, ne jak tady jeho chlupatá kamarádka, která by snad unikla i Bílím paním.

  
Ještě chvíli si ji zamyšleně prohlíží, pak si však poklepe po rameni a když šelmička vyskočí nahoru a obtočí se mu kolem krku, zvedne se a vykročí na náměstí. Je čas předvést lidem trocha tance s ohněm.


End file.
